Deal with the Devil
by Gears112
Summary: A take on the Hello Neighbor Game, with a backstory and reasoning for the Neighbor, motives for the Player Character (Called David here), and what exactly resides deep down in the basement. Please Leave CONSTRUCTIVE Reviews and Enjoy! Keeping it at Teen, just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Deal with the Devil**

 _Hello Neighbor Story_

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Uh…" David blinked slowly as he saw his sweater-vested neighbor scurrying around the house, mumbling to himself, cleaning, and ignoring David, which was definitely not normal, especially since said young man was standing in the living room, trying to break into the basement. "Is now a bad time?" He was still ignored as the older man tried to scrub the walls and pick up boxes. "I feel like this is a bad time for me to try and break in...I'll just head home…" The man perked up, as if he finally noticed he had an uninvited guest.

"No! I need your help cleaning before Jack gets here!" David was barely able to make a 'huh' sound before he was given several boxes to hold. "Here, take this to the third backroom! And hoof it!" David decided he'll just humor the man, at least grateful he wasn't being knocked out by his neighbor or having a thing of glue thrown at his head. He carried the box to the mentioned room, placing it along the wall, before heading back.

"Ok, so who's Jack?" David asked as his neighbor was scrubbing the floor in front of the basement door with a familiar toothbrush. "Is that my-?" The doorbell cut him off and the neighbor jumped in surprise before heading to the door, haphazardly tossing the toothbrush aside into a vase. David blinked slowly, unsure how he should react to this as he heard the neighbor chuckle.

"Jack! It's been so long!"

"Same here, Morris! The years have been treating you pretty well, eh?" David blinked; his neighbor was named Morris? Honestly, not the name he was expecting from the man whose house he broke into on a routine basis to get into his basement.

"Morris?" David repeated slowly as his neighbor came in with a lanky looking man with a low pony tail and well trimmed beard. Morris's face fell as he realized David was still there. "Uh hi?"

"What are you doing in my-"

"Who's this Mori?" David had to bite his tongue to not laugh or snort at the nickname.

"My neighbor…" Jack's eyes seemed to lit up in surprise.

"Really? Wonderful!" Jack held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jacklynn Moreau."

"David Prince…" 'That's a weird name for a guy' David thought to himself as Jack looked at Morris.

"I'm glad you're getting out of your comfort zone," The man in question made a disinterested grunt as Jack looked back at David. "So how long have you been living in the neighborhood?"

"Too long." Morris grunted and David nervously chuckled.

"I uh, just moved in…"

"Ah, nice to see an energetic person getting to know the people they live near." Jack said before looking at Morris. "Did you properly introduce yourself?"

"Yes-"

"He knocked me out and kicked me out of my house." As soon as the words left his mouth, David knew he was in trouble as his neighbor glared at him, murder burning in his eyes as Jack looked at Morris.

"Morris," He said sternly, like he was talking to a child that got in trouble. "What did I tell you before you left last reunion?" Morris looked away and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Don't terrorize people."

"And what did you do?"

"I might've terrorized someone…" Jack sighed and looked at him.

"Did Mel put this up to you?" The neighbor shock up like he got shocked and stared at Jack with an emotion that David had never seen before; outright terror.

"N-No! No! No!" He said quickly, earning David's confusion.

"Who's Mel?" Jack and Morris looked at the man, a mix of concern and terror on their faces before David felt a chill go down his spine as he heard chuckling in his ear. He quickly stumbled forward, turning to see who was chuckling behind him. The thing in question was lanky, tall, and wisps of shadowy smoke emitted from the ground from where the person had appeared. Jack frowned and Morris looked away sheepishly, almost guiltily as the thing beamed as it struck a dramatic pose.

"I am Mel, though you may know me more infamously as Mephistopheles."

.

* * *

.

 _"Be careful Mori," Morris smiled sadly as he finished putting his stuff back in the trunk of his car. It was tradition for everyone from the Sideshow to come back to the last place they had their show and see how much had changed over the year._

 _"I know, I know, Jacklyn," He said as Jack sighed._

 _"And you better go out more than to get groceries." Morris turned and looked at his friend and opened his mouth, but Jack stopped him. "It's been 10 years since Maria..." Jack trailed off at Morris's unintentional wince and sighed. "You can't hide in your house forever." Morris looked away and shrugged, as if he didn't believe it. "Come Mori, who's the guy that people all over the world came to see?" Morris sighed and Jack looked at the other circus members for back up._

 _"Who's the guy the ladies would fawn~" The lion tamer sang in a playful tone, coming over. "With the mustache most men would die for~?" Morris chuckled and shook his head._

 _"Who's the man who tame the most savage of sharks~" Jack sang, though being dramatic. "Yet be able to break the coldest of hearts?"_

 _"Only the strongest of the strongmen can~!" One of the clowns sang off key, earning laughter from everyone, even from Morris, who appreciated the support he had from his 'circus family'. After a few minutes he sighed._

 _"Thank you everyone...I appreciate it...I do..." Morris said before giving everyone one last hug before heading back to his home, absently checking the video feed of his security cameras at stops._

.

* * *

.

 **Decided to try my hand at writing for the Hello Neighbor game.**

 **Please leave a CONSTRUCTIVE Review and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deal with the Devil**

 _Hello Neighbor Story_

Chapter 2: Not-So Devilish Introduction

"Mephistopheles?" David repeated as he looked at the very human looking demon, not fully believing what he was seeing.

"Yep."

"From _Faust_ …"

"One of my most infamous endeavors, yes." 'Mel' mused before seeing Morris and Jack, though the demon's face fell at seeing Jack. "Lovely, it's the hairy pain in the ass."

"Bearded Lady." Jack corrected sternly and Mel rolled their eyes.

"Same thing." David looked between Jack and the demon, completely lost being an understatement as the demon leaned closer to David, studying him close. "Hmmm…" David tried to keep his composure, the demon invading his personal space. "I see….how interesting…"

"W-What?" Mel stepped back, a smirk plastered on their face.

"Oh, you'll see kiddo." Mel turned to the adults. "Alright, so whadda need right now Morris or Jacklyn? I was in the middle of this new soap I found; I wanna know what crap Vlad's going to make up to say the kid's not his." Jack frowned as Morris looked away.

"Nothing. Neither one of us called you." Jack said simply.

"You said my name." Mel retorted. "And as members of Mastema Circus you-"

"Wait what?!" David exclaimed, earning looks from the three. "You were part of the Mastema Circus?!"

"The shark, train cars, and clown makeup didn't give it away?" Morris asked and David chuckled nervously.

"I just thought you were crazy…" Morris blinked slowly as David got to his feet. "But seriously, Mastema Circus, you really were part of that?" Jack and Morris gave each other a quick look of confusion before nodding slowly, looking at the younger man, whose eyes lit up in excitement. "Holy crap!" Mel pursed their lips, though it was not noticed. "I loved Mastema Circus! I've always wanted to see one of the performances, but mom never let me, but man, everything looked amazing! Especially Samson the Strongman and his partner Julius Juggler!" David let out an excited sigh as he reflected on the memories of seeing the advertisements as Mel disappeared and appeared behind Morris.

"That kid is super weird." The demon whispered.

"Agreed."

"Hate to say it, but I agree with the demon….though you'd think he would've recognized you." Jack whispered and Morris shrugged.

"He's not the brightest bulb."

"But he's almost adorable when he's rambling." Mel noted. "Though I'm not a fan of the language…"

"Though, why did the circus close?" The three looked back at David, who was looking at them.

"Uh, well…"

"There was a mild incident." Mel said nonchalantly. David looked shocked before Jack spoke up quickly.

"No one died...there was just an argument and one of the acts quit and we had to close. Besides, no one really goes to the circus anymore…" Jack forced a chuckle. "Course that makes job hunting a bit difficult; who'd want to hire a bunch of literal clowns?"

"If you were struggling to find work," Mel started. "You know that-"

"Zip it." Jack glared at the demon. "I'm not going to ask for any help from you. I'm still irritated that he sold our souls to you!"

"What?!" David exclaimed, looking at his neighbor, who just sighed softly.

"You better sit down kid, it's a long story…." Morris said, motioning for David to sit, Mel making an overdramatic sigh before plopping on the single chair, sprawled out like a cat. Jack looked at Morris, obviously questioning the idea and Morris waved Jack to a seat. "He was going to stumble on it sooner or later; as reckless and moronic as he is, he's stubborn." David chuckled nervously.

"It's a talent?"

.

* * *

.

 _Years Ago_

 _"Alright, what's the purpose of this meeting Lu?" Morris asked as he spoke for everyone as they were looking at the ringleader, a rather short man with a crazy hairstyle and even crazier plans to 'make it big'._

 _"I wanted you all to meet the newest act!" He said._

 _"Is that my hairpiece?" Jack exclaimed, though was patronizingly waved off._

 _"It's for the act, as is everything else here." He said as if it was obvious, though he got some annoyed grumbles. "Everyone, Everyone, please, it'll be worth it! I promise!" He looked at Morris. "Mor, buddy, can you get up here on the stage here? I'll need your help." Morris raised an eyebrow before looking at his sweetheart, one of the horse riders, who offered a sweet smile, as if to say 'What could go wrong?'._

 _"Alright, but this better be worth skipping practice, Luciano." The ringleader smiled darkly._

 _"Oh trust me, it will,"_

 _.._

 _"Mommy look!" The woman looked at the 6 year old David, who was holding up his drawing. "I drew this!" The woman smiled softly and took the paper before looking at it, paling as she saw the crudely drawing, though the kid didn't notice. "Whadda think?"_

 _"It's...um...interesting David…" She said before turning the picture and pointed to the tallest figure in his drawing. "Who is this sweetie?" David shrugged._

 _"I don't know, he doesn't tell me his name, says it's a secret and that I'll find out later..." If it was possible the woman would have paled further._

 _"W-What?"_

 _"He shows up sometimes to 'check on me' and make sure I'm ok, and when I ask him why, he just says cause it's in his contract. What's a contract, Mommy?" The woman slowly gulped before sighing; she had to make some phone calls later._

 _"It's nothing really sweetie, why don't you go play with your siblings outside?" David gave his mother a confused look before heading outside. Once outside, his mother looked back at the drawing, her brows furrowed before quickly crumpling the picture and tossing it in the trash before heading to phone to make the call._

.

* * *

.

 **Please leave a CONSTRUCTIVE Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deal With the Devil**

 _Hello Neighbor Story_

Chapter 3: Some Backstory (but not all)

 _"What a fool…"_

 _"N-Now, Mephistophiles, I-I did what I promised! N-Now,"_

 _"You did nothing of the sort Luciano. You promised me powerful, strange souls, but this? This?" The demon gestured to the circus cast, on the floor and out cold, black smoky wisps floating above the bodies, as if waiting for the cue from the demon to begin taking the souls. "These are a bunch of normal souls!" The small man flinched as Morris groaned as he struggled to wake himself up, slowly pushing himself to his knees, panting heavily. "Oh, your main sheep you tried to slaughter has woken up; I partially take back what said; you're trying to give me a bunch of normal souls and a soul that might be kinda cool but not really." Luciano looked at Morris, a crazed panic in his eyes, as if Morris would be able to help him as the demon chuckled. "Now, now, he's not going to be helping you; if anything, he's going to be helping me." Luciano turned back to the demon._

 _"W-What are you talking about?! You can't stay here wi-" Luciano paled as he realized what was going to happen as the demon playfully tapped his nose with a clawed finger._

 _"You're not as stupid as I thought you were…" Luciano tried to tear his eyes away from the burning gaze as a burning searing sensation began to eat away at his core. The black smoky wisps seemed to chitter with excitement before rushing over, surrounding the two. "Too bad you're still a fool. But hey, you're still getting what you paid for and don't worry, I'll be gentle." Luciano managed one final painful cry as his soul was dragged down to who knows where and the demon smirked, before seeming to disappear with smoke before stole the former ringleader's body. Morris managed to look up just in time to see the black smoky wisps surround his boss and hear a haunting laughter, as well as the sound of bones popping and cracking._

 _"W-What the?" He managed out as 'Luciano' got up, his clothes too small for the now spindly tall frame._

 _"That was almost too easy," That definitely didn't sound like Luciano, as it turned around. "And now what to do with the rest of you…."_

 _"L-Luci…" Morris managed out, struggling to keep himself up as the demon lifted his chin up, forcing him to look up._

 _"Sorry buddy, but there's a new ringleader now, and it's me~"_

.

* * *

.

"So, that's the jist of it." David was stunned as Mel finished up what Morris had started to explain. "Lu was nuts, thought he could get away with not using his soul in his contract, used the circus's souls, and I took over."

"That's one way of explaining it…" Jack grumbled before looking at David. "And because of the fact that Luciano isn't here anymore, we're stuck with Mel and vice versa." The three older adults looked at David, ready to gauge his reaction to this. David himself wasn't sure how he should be reacting; laughing it off as a prank? Run screaming into the night? Ask if he could join? After a few moments of silence, David finally found his words.

"That's why you've sealed off the basement, then?" Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to Morris, who didn't look at Jack as Mel made a soft chuckle.

"You're smarter than you look kid," David felt his blood turn cold as Mel's eyes darkened and seemed to glow before being smacked upside the head. "Ow!" Mel look at Jack.

"No."

"B-But-"

"I said no." Mel frowned and David wondered if Jack was going to turn into a pillar of salt but instead of blasting Jack, Mel just huffed and crossed their arms and pouted, even adding more confusion for the young man.

"How…?" He started to ask before a small ringtone surprised him. Morris snapped up and looked around the room in a panic as David pulled out his cellphone and answered it. "Uh Hello? Oh! Mom, hi!" David managed out, standing up and absently pacing. "What's up? Uh huh, wait...W-What? No, no, no, I totally remembered!" He chuckled nervously, earning looks from the adults hearing the one sided conversation. He mouthed 'My Mom' before rubbing the back of his head. "It's the house with the yellow car, right across from the house with the trolley tracks on it-trust me mom, you'll understand what I mean when you see. Yep, uh-huh, love you too...bye." He hung up and turned back to the three. "Ok, so that was a very, quirky, bombshell you dropped on me, but I've got to back to my house and see my mom, so yeah bye." David quickly started to make his way to the front door, careful to avoid the beartraps, though he ended up getting surprised by a glue jar to the head. David grumbled before quickly heading home, hoping he could quickly shower the glue off.

.

* * *

.

 _"Morris! She's already gone!" Jack shook her friend's shoulders as the man stood at the edge of the circus. Morris looked at her and Jack's heart broke at the man's face. "She already left with Julius…" Morris rubbed his eyes, trying to keep whatever composure he had left. "Mori...I'm so sorry…" Jack held her taller friend for comfort._

 _"I-I loved her…"_

 _"I know buddy…"_

 _"W-W-We…." Morris couldn't himself to finish as the strongman, Samson, jogged over._

 _"Has anyone seen-Oh…" He started to ask before seeing Morris and Jack. "Now's probably not a good time…" Jack rolled her eyes in mild annoyance._

 _"What is it Sam?" The man chuckled sheepishly._

 _"Well, I was going to ask if you two had seen Julius, I mean I wanted to ask him why he needed me to get a Wondfo Box for him." Morris look disinterested as Jack frowned._

 _"Wondfo?" Samson shrugged._

 _"I dunno, said that I was the one to have to get cause 'no one would get suspicious'." The strongman scoffed, as if that was a crazy idea as Jack paled. "Yo, Jackie, what's with the face?" She looked at the ground before frowning as it clicked on 'Wondfo' box, before mumbling something about 'that bitch' before looking at the two men determinedly._

 _"I need to talk to Mr. Body-Snatcher." Jack quickly stormed back to the Big Top, getting two confused looks from the men._

 _"Is it me or is she getting making less and less sense everyday?"_

.

* * *

.

 **Please leave a CONSTRUCTIVE Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
